Arrow Vs Stardust
by Doc Lee
Summary: A little fun piece based around Amell's recent WWE involvement. Enjoy


Just a bit of light hearted fun based around Amell appearing at WWE SummerSlam later tonight and his appearance at RAW a coupe of weeks ago. Some light spoilers regarding Season 4, but nothing too major. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer - the people that own Arrow are the people that own Arrow. I am not one of those people. Neither am I one of the people that own the WWE.

* * *

The silence that greeted Oliver Queen when he cautiously lead the small group across the open space raised every hackle on his back and set every single alarm bell in his head screaming. Silence on the Island had meant danger, that a predator was nearby. Tonight was no different as Oliver's eyes searched the room for the threat that he knew lay waiting for him.

'OLIVER JONAS QUEEN!' The room burst into a blinding light, the scream almost deafening in the subterranean surrounds of the new Lair, 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?'

'It... Was... Fun?' Oliver trailed off at the deadly glare sent his way from where Felicity sat in her comfortable chair by the large bank of computer screens. A low chuckle next to him was accompanied by shuffling feet that signalled Oliver was being left to face the danger alone.

'Don't you dare laugh John Diggle,' Felicity snapped, fury rolling from her, 'you aren't getting out of this lightly either. Lyla is just as pissed as I am.'

'Hey,' Diggle raised his hands, the retired Marine taking a large step away from his friend and boss, 'It's not my fault this guy has reactions like a cat. He was gone before I could stop him.'

'Coward,' Sara Lance coughed into her fist, the blonde perched on the large circular conference table that was the focal point of the new Lair.

'I didn't see you stopping him,' Felicity rolled her deskchair to the edge of her raised platform, the glare on her face darkening, 'In fact, I didn't see you there at all.'

'Blame this one,' Sara jerked her thumb over her shoulder at her girlfriend, 'Nyssa got a little handsy during the Diva matches and...'

'I don't think Felicity requires such information,' Nyssa curled her palm over Sara's mouth, a sigh of exasperation loud in the open space, 'Nor did I want it revealed.'

The sound of two motorbikes roared into the lair, heads turning to greet the machines and their riders. The shorter rider pulled off their helmet and let her hair hang loose, a wry grin on her face.

'I think someone's in trouble,' Thea turned to her boyfriend, handing him her helmet, 'What's Ollie done now?'

'Why do you think it was my fault?' Oliver huffed.

'Probably because the last we heard of Blondie before she cut the comms link,' Roy pointed to Felicity, 'She was vowing to cut certain appendages off.'

'I have a suitable blade if you require it,' Nyssa offered with a straight face.

'Hey!' Oliver took an instinctive step away from the assassin, the woman's stoic face slipping to reveal her amusement, 'No one's cutting anything off.'

'Lets keep that option on the table until you suitably explain your reasons for jumping into a freaking wrestling ring and kicking Stardust's ass!' Felicity's voice rose in volume with each word, her face staying a shade of red. The silence that had met Oliver when he arrived in the new Lair returned with Thea and Roy spinning to face him.

'I... Have my reasons,' Oliver slowly spoke, his tone one he normally used to coax people away from the ledges he would occasionally find them on during patrols, 'Things were said that I couldn't let stand, so I acted. I admit, I should have chosen a better, less violent option but...'

'No shit Sherlock!' Felicity bellowed, 'You've just recovered from three broken ribs after yet another triad ambush! You should be taking it easy, that's why I got you those tickets in the first place, so you could spend a night with the guys... And girls,' Felicity glanced at Nyssa and Sara, 'Just hanging out and having fun.'

'Felicity...' Oliver stopped the beginnings of another babble from his girlfriend, 'It's okay.'

'How is it okay?' Felicity exclaimed, her eyes taking on a panicked tint and her voice filled with terror as she began to pace, 'They're going to sue the ass off us all! You're lucky you didn't get arrested the moment you were lead behind the curtain!'

'Wait...' Felicity noticed a sly smirk passed between Sara and Diggle, but the thought that halted her pacing took over, 'How the hell weren't you arrested?'

'Well...' Oliver winced, a nervous chuckle passing his lips, 'Here's the thing...'

'Why does that phrase leave me more terrified then when Slade held his sword to my neck?'

'Is that a sex thing?' Nyssa's whisper to Sara was heard by Thea, the younger woman doubling over in hysterics.

'I apparently impressed the head boss guy when i leapt over the top rope into the ring,' Oliver grimaced, 'They've got a major event coming up soon and their big Celebrity actor guest knocked himself out with a lifting bar and can't perform.'

'No...' Felicity's horrified whisper floated over the group, 'Don't you frakking tell me...'

'They put me through my paces for a little bit,' Oliver took a cautious step forward, 'Before they officially asked me to fill in for the actor.'

'And you said yes?' Felicity hissed, a deadly glare searing Oliver.

'I've been a WWE fan since I was a kid,' Oliver shrugged, turning to the rest of the group in a vain hope one would step in and help him, 'I'm not going to turn down a chance to actually take part in a match!'

'Plus they didn't want to see the negative press about their substandard security teams that couldn't stop a guest from entering the ring,' Diggle decided to speak up, 'So they spun out this deal to disguise Oliver's stupidity as part of the script. Both sides get away without embarrassment.'

'Please tell me you didn't sign any documents?' Felicity growled at the sheepish look he gave her, throwing her hands in the air as she started pacing, 'Goddamn it Oliver, after what Ray did to me I would have thought you'd have a little more sense than to sign stuff without running it past the QI lawyers first!'

'This is Oliver you're talking to here,' Diggle quipped, his grin vanishing almost immediately.

'I repeat my question from earlier,' Felicity glowered, 'Where were you when this was happening?'

'Naomi,' Oliver jumped at the chance to deflect his girlfriend's ire onto someone else, 'Dig was flirting with Naomi.'

'Dude, not cool,' Diggle snapped, 'Really not cool at all. I wasn't flirting, I was just being my charming self.'

'Aka, flirting,' Oliver simply shrugged in response as he stepped up onto the platform, 'It's okay Felicity, I know what I'm doing.'

'The last time you said that you had to run to a hardware store for bolt cutters to get me out of those handcuffs,' Felicity muttered quietly.

'Now that is a sex thing,' Sara turned from the small kitchen area and giggled to Nyssa.

'Everything's going to be okay,' Oliver pulled a now highly embarrassed Felicity into a hug, 'Despite what happened to John Cena, the sport is safe. I'll go in, do a few spots and the other guys will take on the heavier, more tricky moves. I'm just there to look pretty and give Stardust a battle.'

'Did you stop and think what the exposure will do for Queen Incorporated?' Felicity groaned. The bustle of the busy lair fell away when she lifted her head to find Oliver's blue eyes staring down at her, 'The CEO's partner, VP and major shareholder moonlighting as a wrestler? The press will eat us alive.'

'The initial buzz has been surprisingly good actually,' Oliver chuckled, 'Cody gets to push the Stardust character as a heel and I'm being seen as someone who's willing to uphold the honour of the woman he loves. The QI press team were actually happy with the way it was going... Once they got past their anger at not being warned about it all.'

'I didn't understand half of what you just said,' Felicity frowned, 'Which is how you must feel when I'm babbling about technology. Who's Cody, what's a Heel and why we're you upholding my honour?'

'It's a long story,' Oliver sighed, 'Seeing as Thea and Roy are back, how about we head home and we give you a crash course in Wrestling?'

'I am unsure if I will ever truly understand the art of what you call innuendo,' Nyssa watched Oliver and Felicity quietly head towards where her Mini was parked.

'I've learnt to treat every conversation between my brother and Lis as full of it,' Thea munched on the bowl of rice and vegetables she'd heated up, 'Far safer that way.'

'I would agree with that assessment,' Nyssa nodded, her usual serious expression making the conversation even funnier to Sara.

* * *

'KICK HIS ASS OLIVER!' Felicity stood by the barrier, dressed in a long sleeved top emblazoned with a piece of art made for the match. She watched Oliver climb onto the top rope and stare down at his face painted opponant with a determination she really shouldn't find cute as anything. Oliver's gaze flicked over to her, a quick wink sent before he launched himself into the air and down onto the ring.

Her scream was almost lost under the roar from the rest of Team Arrow beside her and the entire arena. The volume increased to a deafening crescendo when Oliver turned to his tag team partner Neville and nodded, both men launching themselves from their turnbuckles and twisting in a perfect mirror image of the other before they landed on their respective targets.

The adrenalin pounded through Oliver, his hand hooking under Stardust's thigh as the ref pounded the canvas and the entire building shook with each bellowed number.

Rocking back onto his knee's, Oliver glanced over at Neville and grinned, his eyes quickly turning to where he knew Felicity and the team stood. He barely registered the smirk from Nyssa and the way Diggle was grinning while holding a sign proclaiming that he could 'dig' it. He barely registered the way Thea was clambering over Sara and Roy, the trio bouncing and screaming. All Oliver could see was Felicity's beaming smile as she lifted her fists into the air and whooped.

'Not bad dude,' Oliver turned to Neville, the two standing and shaking hands before they turned to the crowd to complete the match routine. Hopping out the ring, Oliver hurried over to Felicity and pulled her into a hug.

'I'm a little sweaty,' Oliver whispered in her ear, his lips pressing into hers quickly.

'I like you sweaty,' Felicity's face heated up in embarrassment, 'Not what I mean't and you know it. You looked amazing up there.'

'I think I might have found my calling,' Oliver easily ducked the head slap from Felicity, spinning away to join Neville as he walked up the ramp. Pausing at the top, Oliver turned and raised his fists in the air. The answering roar was still echoing in his head two days later as he sat beside Felicity in another long, boring QI meeting.


End file.
